


Changing Habits

by helsinkibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Remus has never considered himself brave.





	Changing Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking along the lines of something that was longer and just wasn’t working. Ergo, I drabble.

Membership of the Order notwithstanding, Remus has never considered himself particularly brave.

Sirius was a gambler, a rascal; his polar opposite. Remus thinks sometimes that’s why they got along so well.

James was more cautious – slightly – but still found the courage to take a risk, pursuing Lily when it seemed like she’d never give him the time of day, marrying her, having a child when the world was going to hell around them.

Remus was never like that.

But when Tonks sits beside him at Order meetings and takes his hand underneath the table, he knows that things have changed.


End file.
